


perhaps the sun reached for icarus as he fell

by chocolatechip



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Gen, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, idek lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Icarus touched the sky as he fell. He was warned, and yet he went too far.Warren did not touch the sky. He was not warned and he did not disobey, and he fell anyway.
Relationships: En Sabah Nur & Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner & Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 9





	perhaps the sun reached for icarus as he fell

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall idk anything about warren except xmen apocalypse and that his dad is a rich bigot so uhhh yeah lmao anyway i hope you enjoy!!

Icarus touched the sky as he fell. He was warned, and yet he went too far.

Warren did not touch the sky. He was not warned and he did not disobey, and he fell anyway.

Wings of wax and wings of metal. Soft feathers that brushed his shoulder blades and kept his body warm were broken and bruised and long gone, decaying in some warehouse with his dignity.

He flew too far. He overshot his goal and it bit him in the ass. Icarus flew too close to the sun and he plunged to the depths of the ocean. Did the melting wax burn him on the way down? Were the waves cooling and healing before they choked and strangled him, cutting out his breath?

Perhaps the sun reached for Icarus as he fell.

What the hell reached for Warren? The fucking Nightcrawler, who burned his wings from his body and left him useless.

Perhaps the sun reached for Icarus as he fell.

Suddenly he was in his father’s study. Suddenly he was nine years old, having just fallen off his bike, salty tears marring his face. His father looked at his wings with loathing and disdain. Wings of wax and wings of metal. Wings of feathers, never again.

The world was not so kind as to heal him.

Perhaps the sun reached for Icarus as he fell.

How was he supposed to know that Nightcrawler would teleport them out of the jet? How was he supposed to know that he would be stuck from the fucking metal deformations and crash, the depths cooling and healing before they choked and strangled him, cutting out his breath.

Red hot wax dripping down his back, his body. Burning metal feathers cutting into his flesh.

Perhaps Apollo leaned out from his fiery chariot and reached for Icarus, fingers slipping just out of grasp.

Perhaps Poseidon reached up and swallowed Icarus.

Perhaps Icarus did not take Apollo’s hand. Perhaps Icarus welcomed his plummet to Poseidon’s embrace.

Perhaps Icarus thought the sun and the sky was beautiful. Perhaps he strayed to close, distracted by the deadly beauty. Perhaps he realized his mistake when the wax burned his skin. Perhaps he realized when he tumbled down and down and down.

Warren didn’t realize his mistake when his feathers shed and metal lies grew in their place. He didn’t realize his mistake when he went against every dusty moral compass he had, already given up on pleasing his father but maybe he could please Apocalypse. The false god.

He finally realized his goddamn mistake when he crashed in the jet with his wings of metal and wings of ash and wings of melted wax. He realized as he lay dying, suffocated by his own failures and broken feathers.

The sunlight poured in and a three fingered hand, two fingers and a thumb, reached out to him.

Perhaps the sun reached for Icarus as he fell.

“Professor! He’s over here! We’re bringing you home, Warren. You’ll love it there. Take my hand so I can teleport you out!”

Warren reached for Apollo with red hands, sticky from his own blood.

**Author's Note:**

> warren's kinda delirious from blood loss lmao
> 
> anyone else obsessed with greek mythology in middle school and turned out lgbtqa+? me too  
> (comments and kudos are my actual life force ily <3)


End file.
